Nightmares
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: Kaoru awakens from a terrible nightmare, how will Hikaru comfort him? This story contains yaoi so if you don't like don't read.


I wrote this story a while ago actually. I was bored and had nothing better to do and this idea just popped into my head xD. **Any way this story contains yaoi (boys love) so if you don't like don't read!** Also this is the first yaoi I have ever written so tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its Characters. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

**Nightmares**

No matter how fast Kaoru ran escape would always be out of his reach. His bare feet pounded against the damp stone floor of the long corridor. Sick Creatures trailed closely behind. He could hear their long talons scraping along the stone as they chased him. Kaoru continued running taking random turns here and there praying to lose the monsters. Cries of desperation dangled on the tips of his tongue and sweat drenched his auburn haired scalp.

The harsh reality of knowing no matter how fast you ran the enemy would always catch up coursed through the boys mind. He had to escape! The fear that pierced his skin pushed him to run faster. Kaoru let out a deafening scream when he collided with the brick wall of a dead end.

No! How could this be happening? He had to escape! He had to! He pounded his fists against the wall as if his force would be enough to move it. The rough stone cut through his skin with ease painting his pale fingers crimson. The blood dripped down his arms onto his white robes.

The scraping of the creatures claws became louder and Kaoru beat his fists harder and sobbed. Tears poured down his cheeks as he cried, "No! No!" He felt the creatures presence behind him and was compelled to face them.

They were absolutely horrid. Thick and twisted talons poked awkwardly from their overly large hands, sharp scales replaced their skin, and they perched themselves on all fours. These monsters had taken the faces of his dearest loved ones. He found the monsters starring at him with hungry eyes of his parents and twin brother.

The demons crept their way closer and the Hikaru impersonator dragged a long claw down the side of Kaoru's face. Tears and blood mixed and fell down Kaoru's cheeks as he watched his brother assault him further. The monster exposed a forked tongue and slid it along the wound he had created. Searing pain flooded Kaoru and he fell to his knees. His loud sobs echoed through out the room almost drowning out the noises from his captors.

The other monsters approached him thirsty for the metallic liquid. Forked tongues ran along his face and hands and he did his best to curl into a tight ball. It was no use, the creatures just pulled him out of the position creating more gashes from their claws.

The world seemed to be painted the color of Kaoru's blood. He could see nothing but crimson. Engulfing him. Capturing him.

Kaoru shot up in bed gasping and clutching a hand to his chest. Sweat had caked the sheets to his damp body and he shuddered. Before he could stop them warm tears fell down his face. He whimpered quietly and clutched his legs to his chest. He felt his brother move beside him and tried to control his tears so he could go back to sleep. This plan failed so instead he just turned away from Hikaru.

Flashes of mutilated creatures shot through his already distraught mind and caused him to shake more harshly. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to meet his brother's concerned gaze.

"Kaoru whats wrong?"

Kaoru wanted to give his twin an explanation for his tears but the only thing he could manage was another tremble and more tears. Seeing this desperation Hikaru pulled his brother into his welcoming arms. Kaoru locked his arms around Hikaru and cried and cried. His brother ran comforting hands through his pale red hair as he shed his tears. Hikaru was patient with his brother and let him cry all the tears he had left.

Eventually Kaoru pulled away just enough so he could see his brothers face before whispering, "I'm sorry I just had a nightmare I guess." Kaoru took extra measures to avoid Hikaru's golden eyes.

The eldest twin caressed his brothers face so their eyes met. "There is no need to apologize. It must have been horrible." Kaoru feebly nodded in reply.

He sunk his face back into his brothers chest and inhaled the scent that was purely Hikaru. Soft kisses were placed on top of Kaoru's head. He felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. Hikaru's lips continued their journey down his ear where he kissed the smooth shell. "H-Hikaru," Voiced the younger twin.

"Just tell me to stop," Hikaru whispered his warm breath brushing across Kaoru's ear giving him goose bumps.

Kaoru decided he couldn't wait any longer and kissed his brother square on the mouth. The older boy hesitated in shock for a second before returning the kiss. The kiss started out gentle and curious as the boys explored each others lips but soon built its self to something more confident and hungry.

Hikaru's hands explored Kaoru's body which was so similar to his own but yet so deliciously different. He let his hands travel down to the younger boys waist and pulled him closer. The younger one responded by snaking his long arms around Hikaru's neck. He began to play with the small hairs there and earned a low growl from his brother.

Hikaru let his tongue glide across his brothers lower lip, asking for entrance. Kaoru granted it to him and their tongues instantly took over a battle for dominance. Hikaru gently massaged the roof of Kaoru's mouth and he let out a noise he didn't even know he was capable of making.

Hikaru pulled his lips away and placed butterfly kissed down his brothers neck. He left a light purple mark, claiming him as his own. "You are mine," Hikaru moaned into his brothers chest.

"And you are mine," Kaoru whispered pulling Hikaru's lips back to his.

~End


End file.
